This new variety originated as a spontaneous sport of "Westland" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,589) and was discovered by me in 1976 at De Lier, Holland, in the course of my breeding work being carried on with the object of producing new chrysanthemum varieties. The unusual character of this plant prompted me to reproduce the plant for test purposes by means of cuttings at De Lier, Holland. Subsequent propagation through successive generations has shown that this cultivar holds its distinguishing characteristics from generation to generation and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed. This variety is now being commercially propagated at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., as well as De Lier, Holland.